Heroes
Heroes is the twenty-third episode in season two of . Synopsis The US Marines are staging a small show in Central Park. During one of their games, a young boy finds the body of a noncommissioned officer. In another case, a burnt body is found inside a car however the case takes a dramatic turn for the worse when they discover the body's identity. Plot The body of a marine, Corporeal Trevor Price, is found in the bushes near where his fellow officers are celebrating "Fleet Week." Killed by a single stab wound to the chest, blood around the area makes it appear he was dragged into the bushes. Hammerback finds extensive bruising on his back, which Price's commander confirms to Mac was from the training "bull ring." Stella, Lindsay and Hawkes are on the case of a burned out car with a body inside. Hammerback confirms the skeleton belonged to a woman and tells Hawkes she was beaten to death before she was burned. When Hawkes does facial reconstruction and runs the skull through FastScan, he's horrified to discover the identity of the victim: Aiden Burn, a former CSI. The car she was found in belonged to a man named Charles Wright. Mac and Stella vigorously interrogate the man, who reported the car stolen hours after the CSIs found it, but he tells them he was simply trying to hide the fact that he was with a prostitute at a hotel when it was stolen. While Lindsay and Hawkes go over the car, particularly an unusual indentation in the car's passenger side armrest, a shaken Danny examines Price's clothes and finds a drop of blood on his shirt, a watch in his pocket inscribed from a woman named Ellie and a single lima bean--but no money. This leads the CSI to Rondo, a street hustler who does magic tricks for tourists. Rondo, sporting a shiner, admits to conning Price but says the marine was good-natured about it and took a lima bean as a souvenir. The black eye was courtesy of some marines who didn't look so fondly on Rondo's tricks. Stella is unable to match Charles' ear to an ear print on the passenger side window, so she and Mac turn to Aiden's apartment, where they find surveillance photos of D.J. Pratt, the rapist who Aiden considered planting evidence in order to catch, and thus ended her career. When Stella last saw Aiden, Aiden told her she was working on an independent project, as well as getting her P.I. license--the CSI now knows what Aiden meant. Mac is certain Pratt murdered Aiden. Danny traces a drop of banana-flavored beer on Price's pants to a bar that specializes in the beer, the Yard Bar. Flack goes to the bar, but the waitress, Alexandria, wasn't working that night. The bartender remembers Price as genial--everyone clapped for him and the bartender gave him his drinks for free. He does recall Price was looking for a woman named Ellie and left around 11:30pm. Danny and Mac confer on the case, and Mac shows Danny how the marine would have defended himself and incapacitated an attacker. They conclude there must have been a second attacker, and Mac sends Danny to the hospital to the first man, whose nose is likely broken from the attack. Danny and Flack find Keith Gale, admitted to the hospital blocks away from where Price's body was found, only 10 minutes after their estimated time of death. His bruised wife, Stacey, defends taking her abusive husband back again and again when Danny confronts her, and when he turns to what happened with Price--the marine saw Keith beating her and stepped in to protect her--she says she stabbed Price because she thought he'd killed her husband. Stella and Lindsay find paint flecks in the ignition of the car from the tool used to get it to start, but though they match the paint to the kind Pratt is using at his current job, the paint is too common to be an exact match. Looking at the pictures Aiden took of Pratt following a blonde from his building, Stella suspects Pratt lured Aiden into following him so he could kill her. The case comes together when Hawkes matches the bite marks on the passenger side armrest to Aiden. The CSIs bring Pratt in, and he's booked and photographed--the CSIs match the ear print to him and the booking photos reveal a bite mark on his arm. The case against Pratt has finally been made. Stella asks Mac how he connected it all and he recalls a similar case Aiden worked as a rookie patrol officer. Before meeting his colleagues to toast Aiden's memory at a local bar, Mac takes the watch Price was carrying and returns it to Alexandria, whose fiancé--a marine posted with Price who died in combat--called Ellie. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Vanessa Ferlito as Aiden Burn * Chad Williams as D.J. Pratt * Joaquin Perez Campbell as Captain Flood * Sam Trammell as Charles Wright * Chadwick Boseman as Rondo * Candice Coke as Alexandria Hollis * Charlie Weber as Damon * Alison Folland as Stacey Gale * Terrence Edwards as Marine Sergeant (Sheperd) * Andrew Galves as Ghillie Suit Marine * Jaylen Moore as Marine Sniper * J.J. Perry as Keith Gale Trivia * Aiden Burn is the one and only regular and guest to die on screen. The spin-off series to die in Las Vegas was Holly Gribbs, Warrick Brown and Julie "Fin" Finlay, also in Miami are Tim Speedle, Marisol Delko and Jesse Cardoza. * Vanessa Ferlito's made her a guest and final appearance as Aiden Burn in this episode. See Also 223 Category:CSI: New York Season 2